TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE DOCKO Y SHION
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: Dos personas de mundos distintos se encuentran por obra del destino, pero ¿será que puedan llegar a estar juntos? Historia Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE (DOCKO Y SHION)**

**Dos personas de mundos distintos se encuentran por obra del destino, pero ¿será que puedan llegar a estar juntos? Historia Slash.**

Hola a todos, soy Kristal_de_Iris, espero que les guste esta historia, la cual esta inspirada en una buena película. Si lo leen sabrán cual es. n_n

**CAPITULO I.-**

-¡¿Hermano, por qué me haces esto?!-preguntaba Docko desesperadamente.

-Ja, ja ¿Y por qué me hechas la culpa a mi? Si nuestro Padre no dejo testamento, es culpa suya-decía con una sonrisa burlona Ocko-Además yo solo estoy pidiendo lo que me pertenece como hijo mayor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! ¡Si nuestro Padre te viera, se sentiría muy desilusionado de ti! -dijo Docko-¡Lo que haces es deshonroso!

Ocko se hecho a reír a mandíbula suelta, ante la sorpresa de su hermano menor.

-Lastima por ti, de que él no este, pero quieras o no, toda la tierra de cultivo me pertenece, incluyendo la cabaña. Así que mejor vete a recoger tus cosas porque ahora ESTA ES MI CASA Y NO TE QUIERO AQUI.

Docko, a duras penas, suprimió las lágrimas de frustración y dolor de ser traicionado por su propio hermano mayor. Al ver que no podía disuadirlo y sin otra alternativa, Docko se retiro en silencio y recogió sus humildes y pocas pertenencias que tenia y las guardo en un viejo saco de viaje que se cargo a la espalda. Dando una última mirada a la pequeña cabaña que alguna vez fue su hogar, se fue de ahí.

-¿Y ahora que haré?- se preguntaba tristemente el joven chino.

sin darse cuenta llegó, sus pies lo llevaron hasta el lugar donde se Padre estaba enterrado. Al verse frente a la tumba de su querido Padre, Docko no pudo resistirlo más y cayendo de rodillas, se hecho a llorar amargamente.

-¡Oh Padre! ¿Por qué tenias que morir? ¡Si estuvieras aquí, Ocko no me habría echado de la casa y los tres seguiríamos viviendo juntos y en paz!

Tan absorto estaba el pobre, en sus lamentos y llanto, que no se dio cuenta, que cerca suyo se encontraba una persona observando y compadeciéndose de su sufrimiento.

Esta persona se acerco hasta el joven y le puso una mano en el hombro como una forma de consuelo.

Docko al sentir el contacto, se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Maestro!-exclamo sorprendido, al ver al anciano que le había enseñado las artes marciales

-¡Supuse que te encontraría aquí muchacho!-dijo el anciano-¡Veo que Ocko te echo de la casa!-viendo el saco de viaje en el suelo. Docko solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¡Tu Padre supuso que algo así te podría pasar, ya que él conocía mejor que nadie la maldad de tu hermano. Por eso me pidió que te diera esto!-dijo el anciano, mientras le alcanzaba un pequeño envoltorio. Docko lo tomo con delicadeza y con el mismo cuidado, lo desató, lanzando un pequeño gritito de asombro.

-¡Pero si es dinero!-exclamó sorprendido

-Este dinero, según me dijo tu Padre son los ahorros de su vida y me los confió para dártelos en caso de suceder algo como esto.

-¡Gracias Padre y a usted también Maestro!-dijo sonriente

-Dime muchacho ¿Ahora qué harás?-pregunto interesado el anciano.

-A parte de usted, ya no tengo nada que me ate a este lugar. Los Cinco Picos fueron mi hogar, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que pruebe suerte en otro lugar.

-Comprendo muchacho ¿Y a dónde iras?

-He escuchado que América es la tierra de las oportunidades, así que allí me dirigiré.

-En ese caso, te deseo suerte muchacho. Da lo mejor de ti, haz tu mejor esfuerzo y no olvides seguir el ejemplo de tu Padre, que fue un hombre honorable hasta el fin.

-Así lo haré Maestro ¡Se lo prometo!- y diciendo esto, Docko se despidió respetuosamente del anciano y haciendo una corta oración, también de su Padre y con todo optimismo, emprendió el viaje que daría inicio a su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.-**

-¡Oh no! El dinero que me queda ya no me alcanza para ir a América-se lamentaba Docko. Había conseguido llegar hasta Europa, específicamente hasta Inglaterra, pero su deseo de ir a la Tierra de las Oportunidades, estaba latente.

-¡Quizá lo mejor sea buscar trabajo en aquí!-se decía a sí mismo, mientras caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de Liverpool.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención. En un callejón cercano, un joven de cabello largo, que por sus rasgos parecía chino, estaba siendo asaltado en ese momento por un grupo de maleantes.

Docko al ver en esa situación a un compatriota, se sintió indignado y sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó al ataque.

Aunque eran varios el mal entretenido, Docko no tardo mucho en deshacerse de ellos, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en artes marciales. A algunos se los podía ver el piso y otros habían terminado huyendo. El joven se encontraba sentado en el piso, viendo admirado a su salvador, quien se acerco para ayudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Si..si dijo reaccionando y luego mostrándole una preciosa sonrisa-¡Gracias por ayudarme!

-No hay porque, hay que ayudarnos entre compatriotas-respondió con otra sonrisa-A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Shyru y tu?

-Docko. Entonces también eres chino ¿Verdad?

-Si, hace muchos años, cuando era niño, emigre junto con mis padres-le contaba mientras abandonaban el callejón.

-¿En serio? Yo acabo de llegar. Mi objetivo era ir hasta América, pero el dinero que tengo no me alcanza

-Umm...quizás yo pueda ayudarte. No te lo aseguro, pero quizá pueda conseguirte un trabajo en el barco en el que trabajare como telegrafista. Mañana zarpa a América y quizás puedas trabajar a modo de pagar tu pasaje

-¡Eso seria maravilloso!-exclamo feliz Docko

-Entonces acompáñame amigo-le contesto Shyru, mientras lo guiaba hacia otra dirección.

Llegaron al puerto y ahí Shyru lo llevó a una especie de oficina, en la que después de explicarle todo a su encargado, este acepto a duras penas. Ya con la aceptación dada, el encargado le dijo a Docko que trabajaría de sirviente en el barco. A Docko no le importo el puesto que ocuparía. Iría a América y eso si que era lo importante.

-¡Gracias Shyru, no se como agradecertelo amigo!-exclamó emocionado Docko

-No tienes porque. Yo soy el agradecido, no todos los días me salvan la vida-le dijo con una sonrisa -Bien, nos vemos mañana Docko. Y no llegues tarde

-De acuerdo amigo, estaré puntual-respondió Docko

Shyru, comenzó a alejarse, cuando Docko recordó que aun no sabía un dato importante.

-¡Espera Shyru! ¿Cómo se llama el barco!-grito Docko

-¡Titanic!-respondió Shyru de la misma forma antes de volver a alejarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.-**

Docko abrió los ojos lentamente, ante la luz del sol que entraba por la diminuta ventana, bostezo un poco antes de estirarse, luego se sentó en la cama y froto sus ojos para terminar de despertarse. Luego por inercia, sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj empotrado a la pared de la habitación.

-¡¡Oh rayos, es tarde!!-gritó antes de pararse como un resorte y comenzar a vestirse apresuradamente.

Docko había alquilado una habitación pequeña en un hotelucho que se encontraba cerca del puerto. Estaba tan ansioso de emprender este viaje, por fin llegaría a América, que se quedo despierto toda la noche. Cuando el sueño lo venció ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

Ya vestido, uso un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el cabello, luego tomando su viejo saco de viaje, salio del hotelucho a toda carrera, con dirección al puerto. Pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, no vio que un jinete a caballo, venia a toda prisa. Docko utilizo sus reflejos de tigre, como le decía su maestro y logró evadir a tiempo las patas del caballo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y mientras se recobraba del golpe, el jinete, del que no había duda se trataba de un caballero de alta jerarquía, se ocupaba de calmar y controlar al caballo en forma majestuosa, demostrando que era todo un experto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-exclamo furioso el joven chino, mientras se levantaba del piso y sin importarle la lujosa ropa y buen porte de esa persona.

-¡¿Cómo me llamó?!-exclamo ofendido el jinete

-¡Lo llame idiota, por no saber fijarse por donde anda!-respondió Docko y al darse cuenta que se le estaba haciendo aun más tarde-¡Si por mi fuera, le daría una paliza en este momento, pero tiene suerte porque ahora estoy apurado!-y diciendo esto, levanto su saco y volvió a emprender la carrera hacia el puerto.

El jinete que se había preparado mentalmente para poner en su lugar a ese donadie que osó insultarle, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada al ver como este se alejaba del lugar. Soltando un suspiro de frustración volvió a emprender la marcha. No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino. Un inmenso y lujoso barco, se encontraba en el puerto alistándose para zarpar, rodeado por una muchedumbre de personas.

El jinete bajo de su caballo y se lo confió a un muchacho, sirviente suyo que lo estaba esperando. Luego se dirigió hacia el encargado de la puerta de primera clase.

-Buenos días señor. Su nombre por favor-pidió el encargado

-Shión de Aries-fue su seca respuesta

-¡Oh, señor Aries! ¡Es un honor tenerlo como pasajero!-dijo el encargado, pero al notar que Shión no parecía querer tener plática, sonrió con amabilidad-¡Sus cosas ya se encuentran en su camarote señor y un amigo suyo, me encargo decirle que lo estaría esperando en el bar!

-Gracias-dijo Shión igual de seco y luego se subió al barco. En cuanto entro, no tardo en ser recibido, reconocido y saludado por los demás pasajeros, pero Shión solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Un marinero le indico donde se encontraba el lujoso Bar. Al llegar lo primero que diviso fue a la única mesa ocupada, así que se acercó a ella y en su trayecto, no tardo en ser atendido por los meseros a los cuales pidió una bebida.

-¡Vaya Shión, creí que no llegarías!-decía con una sonrisa el caballero sentado en la mesa, y al notar el ceño fruncido que traía-¡Parece que te sucedió algo, por la cara que traes!

-¡Cállate Arles!-respondió enojado Shión, mientras se sentaba y le servían su bebida

-Cuando venia hacia aquí, me encontré con un pobre diablo que se cruzó en mi camino, estuve a punto de caer de mi caballo por culpa suya y por si fuera poco, se atrevió a insultarme-contó molesto Shión

-Ja, ja, ja. Ahora entiendo tu enojo. Supongo que nadie jamás se había atrevido a insultar al Patriarca de los negocios-dijo Arles con una sonrisa burlona

-¡El día que encuentre a ese miserable, me las pagará!-exclamó Shión, sirviéndose su bebida.

-¡Ah, vamos! ¡Anímate Shión! Vamos afuera a saludar a todas esas personas que vinieron a despedirnos-dijo Arles

-No vienen a despedirnos a nosotros, sino al Titanic-respondió Shión

-Es lo mismo-dijo Arles levantando sus hombros-Nosotros somos los que hacemos especial este barco, con nuestra exclusiva presencia.

-De acuerdo-respondió de mala gana Shión, para luego pararse y seguir a su socio y amigo.

Mientras tanto, Docko, había llegado al puerto, pero al ver a tanta gente, no supo a donde debía ir, así que se paso un buen tiempo preguntando a un sinnúmero de personas hasta que le dijeron por donde entraban los empleados.

En cuanto subió al barco, el que sería su jefe, comenzó a regañarlo por llegar tarde, luego le ordeno ponerse su correspondiente uniforme y empezar con sus quehaceres. De mala manera, le indico donde era el camarote de empleados y cual seria su cama. Docko acomodo rápidamente sus cosas en la pequeña cama y se cambio de la misma manera.

Luego ya uniformado, regreso al lugar donde ya lo esperaba su jefe. Su primera orden, fue llevar algunas cajas, en las que contenía la fina vajilla que obviamente utilizarían los de primera clase, a la cocina.

Docko con sumo cuidado y siguiendo las instrucciones, llevó las cajas, cuando termino su tarea, se disponía a regresar, pero la voz de su amigo llamo su atención.

-¡Hola Docko! ¡Que bueno que llegaste, te estuve esperando pero como tardabas tuve que ir a acomodar mis cosas y revisar los equipos del telégrafo!-dijo Shyru

-¡Lo siento Shyru! ¡Lo que pasa es que un idiota por poco me atropella con su caballo y a parte, habían demasiadas personas y no sabia a donde debía ir!-exclamo Docko

-¡Ya tranquilo!-le dijo Shyru-¡Te comprendo! Se nota que estas muy tenso. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver como zarpa el barco?

-No lo se Shyru. Se supone que ahora estoy trabajando-respondió Docko

-¡Ayy vamos! No todos los días se ve al famoso Titanic zarpar por primera vez.

-De acuerdo, tus ganas-respondió Docko con una sonrisa

Así ambos se dirigieron hacia el exterior, para encontrarse con la mayoría de los pasajeros despidiéndose de la muchedumbre que había ido para ser testigo del primer viaje del Titanic, sin saber que también seria el último.

Mientras Docko observaba junto a Shyru, como el barco se alejaba del puerto, Shión veía la misma escena pero desde la parte más alta del barco, junto a Arles. Ninguno de los dos sabía que desde el momento que se habían cruzado sus caminos, estaban destinados a cambiar para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.- **

-Hola Shyru. Mira te traje tu comida-decía mientras se la alcanzaba

-Gracias Docko. Estoy algo ajetreado con algunos telegramas que mandan los pasajeros y algunos que reciben-respondió con una sonrisa

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte

-Gracias amigo pero de seguro tienes trabajo esperándote

-Estoy en mi descanso así que no me afecta en lo absoluto

-Pero entonces deberías descansar, trabajas sin descanso corriendo de un lado a otro, y...

-Nada, nada. Yo ya descanse, además quiero ayudarte

-Esta bien, tus ganas. ¿Podrías llevar estos telegramas?

-Por supuesto amigo. Solo dime donde.

-Son para los pasajeros de Primera Clase

-No hay ningún problema-tomando los telegramas-Nos vemos después Shyru

Docko se dirigió a las diferentes habitaciones, para entregarlas, y como su tiempo de descanso había acabado, después de terminada su tarea debía recoger las sabanas que se habían cambiado de las diferentes habitaciones y llevarlas a la lavandería, según le había ordenado su jefe.

Llegó a la última habitación y la toco con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, después de todo estaba en la parte exclusiva del barco, donde solo los pasajeros de Primera Clase tenían acceso.

-Traigo un telegrama para el Señor Shión de Aries-dijo leyendo el nombre del sobre, en voz alta para que lo atendieran lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró frente a frente con la persona que por poco lo arrolla.

-¡¡Tú!!-gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras se señalaban mutuamente

-¿Que hace un miserable como tu, tocando a mi puerta?-dijo Shión al reconocer a la persona que le había dado un gran disgusto

-¡Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo!-respondió enojado-Traigo un telegrama-se lo alcanzo y hubiera dicho más, pero justo en ese momento, su jefe hizo aparición.

-¡Docko, date prisa y lleva esto a la lavandería!-le ordeno señalando las sabanas sucias.

Docko sin decir nada más, dejo la lucha de miradas que estaba teniendo con Shión y tomando las sabanas se fue.

-¡Usted, espere!-Shión llamo al jefe de Docko

-¿Si que desea señor?-pregunto el hombre con humildad (el muy...solo se comporta así con la gente rica)

-¡Necesito que responda unas preguntas!-dijo Shión

Ya la noche había llegado y Docko, totalmente agotado se dirigió a su camarote, allí los otros sirvientes charlaban animadamente, pero ninguno ni siquiera volteo a verlo. El sabia que lo consideraban inferior por ser asiático, pero él se había hecho respetar el primer día que entrara a trabajar, haciendo comer el polvo a quienes osaron insultarlo e intentaron humillarlo. Desde ese momento nadie más se arriesgo a molestar al "Chino".

Docko, se sentó en su pequeña cama, con la intención de recostarse y luego tener un reparador sueño, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos con la entrada de su jefe. Al instante los demás dejaron de charlar y se pusieron serios. No era normal que su jefe fuera a "visitarlos", en tanto Docko se ponía en pie. El jefe caminó directamente hacia el joven chino y al tenerlo cerca, y puso su expresión más dura, haciendo que este temiera haber hecho algo mal.

-¡Docko alista tus cosas, desde mañana ya no trabajaras aquí!-dijo con rudeza

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Hice algo mal!?

-¡No, de hecho eres uno de los mejores empleados que he tenido!-le dijo con cierta sinceridad, pero con la misma rudeza-Te irás porque el Señor Aries ha pagado tu pasaje y comprado tu contrato, en otras palabras desde mañana trabajaras para él.

-¿Para ese tipo?-dijo con disgusto

-¡Mejor hazte a la idea! Muchos harían lo que fuera por una oportunidad así-dijo su ex-jefe y abandono la habitación.

La noticia no le cayo nada bien a nuestro joven chino, ahora tendría que trabajar para el mismo idiota que por poco acaba con su vida. Y para empeorar las cosas, los otros sirvientes no parecían nada felices de que fuera él y no alguno de ellos, quien consiguiera tan buen trabajo.

Docko, con un suspiro de frustración comenzó a alistar sus cosas y a lamentarse por tener que volver a encontrar a ese sujeto.

Mientras tanto Shión, sonreía ampliamente por primera vez, desde que se subiera a ese barco. Al fin tendría una forma de distraerse de ese tedioso viaje y para satisfacción suya, también podría al fin poner en su lugar a ese miserable que se atrevió a insultarlo.

Así lo encontró Arles y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado con toda confianza.

-Veo que estas contento ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?-pregunto Arles

-Si, encontré al mismo miserable que se cruzo en mi camino. Trabajaba en este barco.

-¿Trabajaba? ¿O sea que ya lo hiciste despedir?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mejor aun, conseguí su contrato. Desde mañana estará a mi entero servicio-respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta verte así. Parece ser que podrás disfrutar del resto del viaje-dijo Arles con una sonrisa maligna, siendo consensuado por Shión.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V.-**

-¡Hola Docko! ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto preocupado Shyru

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que un idiota casi me atropella con su caballo? ¡Desde hoy voy a trabajar para él!-exclamo disgustado Docko

-¿En serio y de quien se trata amigo?

-Se llama Shión de Aries-contesto de mala gana

-¡¡¡¿SHION DE ARIES?!!! ¡¿ESTAS SEGURO?!-pregunto Shyru a su amigo Docko

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Por que? ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Shión de Aries, es llamado el Patriarca de los negocios. Viene de una estirpe de hombres importantes y maneja uno de los imperios comerciales más grandes del mundo, a pesar de ser tan joven, no creo que tenga más edad que tú o yo. Es uno de los pasajeros más ricos e importantes del barco. Si fuera tú, tendría cuidado, si él quisiera, podría hacer que te echen del barco o algo peor.

-Guau, no sabía nada de esto. Te haré caso y tendré cuidado, pero no me agrada nada, el saber que tendré que servir a un idiota como él-exclamo Docko

Docko llegó al camarote de Shión, toco la puerta, pero nadie le abrió y como considero una tontería quedarse a esperar, entro.

En cuanto entro, se encontró con un lugar que solo en sus sueños había visto. La única palabra para describir el lugar era Lujo. Era amplia, con una pequeña sala, por una puerta abierta se distinguía el comedor y en otra la habitación todas con muebles finos y decorados con gran elegancia.

-¡Veo que ya llegaste!-le dijo Shión a Docko, mientras entraba en el camarote-¡De ahora en adelante dormirás en esa habitación y estarás atento al menor deseo que tenga!-le dijo mientras le señalaba una puerta cerrada

-¡Mire! ¡No se que pretenda, pero desde ya le digo que mi contrato con este barco solo era por este viaje! ¡Si lo que desea es que trabaje, lo haré sin ningún problema, pero de ahí, no crea que porque ahora es mi jefe, consentiré que intente algo más!-advirtió Docko

-¿Así que vienes a trabajar? ¡Entonces comienza de una vez! ¡Porque al menor fallo me encargare de que nunca y escúchame bien, nunca llegues a América, de eso puede estar seguro!-le dijo Shión con una mirada llena de altanería

Desde ese momento, Shión comenzó a darle todo tipo de tareas, incluso algunas eran ridículas como limpiar la ceniza de cigarro de su cenicero pizca a pizca y con sus propias manos.

Shion estaba admirado. A pesar de todas las tareas que le hacia hacer, Docko mantenía su orgullo en alto. Incluso varios de sus sirvientes se habrían negado a hacer tales cosas, pero por muy humillante o duro que fuera, Docko lo hacia con la frente en alto. Como Shión vio que así no lograría nada, decidió usar otro método.

-Docko-le llamo-Quiero darme un baño, así que alista el agua caliente en la tina del baño.

Docko sin responder nada, así lo hizo. Cuando el baño estuvo listo, Shión se desnudo delante de Docko, sin pudor alguno. Este otro estaba perplejo, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar sus ojos de esa piel de seda, blanca como la leche, de ese cuerpo escultural y a la vez delicado. Shión observo las reacciones de Docko y sonrió con triunfo, paso a lado suyo sin mirarle, totalmente desnudo, para luego meterse en la tina.

-Enjabóname la espalda-le dijo, despertándolo de su ensueño, haciendo que temblara ante la orden, pero no podía retroceder, así que tomo el jabón y comenzó con su tarea. La piel de Shión era tan suave y despertaba tal sensualidad, que era imposible no querer acariciarla y besarla, haciendo pasar de esta manera todo un suplicio a Docko.

Terminado el baño, Shión salio de la tina, ante la mirada atenta de Docko, quien ya tenía lista la bata de baño para dársela.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó Shión con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Docko se sonrojara nuevamente

-¡Eh visto mejores!-respondió Docko, pero el tono nervioso con que fue pronunciado, le dio la afirmación que Shión estaba esperando.

Después, Shión decidió, que por ese día ya había jugado suficiente con su nueva distracción, así que tomo la bata que le ofrecía y se cubrió con ella, luego con una toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-Alista mi ropa de dormir. Estoy cansado-dijo Shión mientras se secaba el cabello.

Docko obedeció, suspirando con alivio, al salir del lujoso baño. Alisto el pijama que su nuevo Patrón usaría, después Shión se compadeció (un poco) y le dejo marcharse a descansar. Fue entonces que al entrar a su nueva habitación por primera vez, ya que el pobre había estado muy ocupado como para ver donde dormiría, se sorprendió de ver que la habitación era amplia, claro menos que la de Shión, con una cama cómoda y algunos muebles que hacían acogedor el lugar. Docko sin esperar más decidió probar su nueva cama y como lo supuso era cómoda, el sueño no tardo en hacerse presente, haciendo que el guardar sus cosas fuera una tarea para el siguiente día, pero por mucho que lo negara, aun no podía olvidar ese cuerpo y la sensación que le dio tocarlo aunque muy levemente.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI.-**

Docko, escucho tocar la puerta del camarote y como era su trabajo, fue a atenderla. Sonrió al reconocer a su amigo

-¡Shyru, que gusto me da verte!-le saludo

-¡A mi también Docko! Aproveche que recibí un telegrama para tu patrón. Ten entrégaselo por favor-dijo mientras le alcanzaba el mensaje

-No te preocupes Shyru, así lo haré-respondió n_n

-Cuídate amigo, si?-le dijo con cariño, para darle un abrazo de hermanos, hecho que fue correspondido por Docko

El sonido de una tos fingida, hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran, dándose cuenta que eran observados por Shión, el cual por una extraña razón estaba sintiendo un cierto enojo de ver a su sirviente con ese otro. Shyru, rápidamente se despidió de su amigo y se fue. Docko al ver como su amigo se iba se sintió triste, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Shión.

-¿Quién era él? ¡Mientras trabajes para mi, no quiero que seas interrumpido por nadie!-exclamo shión

-El solo trajo un telegrama para usted-le dijo al momento que se lo entregaba

-¡Otro telegrama!-suspiro con fastidio Shión, mientras lo tiraba en la mesa

-¿No va a leerlo?-pregunto confundido Docko- Puede ser importante

-¿Para que? Si siempre es lo mismo. Mi Padre no se cansa de pedirme que me case y tenga hijos, teme que nuestra estirpe termine conmigo. ¡No le basta que cumpla su voluntad y regrese a América, tiene que estar molestándome a cada momento con el mismo asunto!-mirando a Docko- ¿Dime tu Padre es así de exigente?

-Mi Padre murió hace poco-contesto con tristeza

-¡Oh, no lo sabia!-se lamento por ser tan indiscreto-¿Por eso quieres ir a América?

-En parte si. Lo que pasa es que después de la muerte de mi Padre, mi hermano mayor me echo de la casa. Por suerte mi Padre previniendo eso me dejó dinero, según sé, los ahorros de su vida, con eso pude llegar hasta Inglaterra, pero para ir a América, conseguí este empleo. Docko hablo con nostalgia, sin darse cuenta a quien se lo contaba.

-Comprendo-dijo Shión y fue entonces que Docko se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan estupido de contar su historia a su enemigo, ahora le había dado los medios para que se burlara de él.

Pero Shión no parecía tener ganas de burlarse, de hecho, cuando pensó que diría su primera burla, salio con otra pregunta inesperada

-¿Cómo era tu Padre?-haciendo que Docko dudara si había escuchado bien

-¡Era un hombre honorable y yo quiero ser como él!

Shión medito estas palabras, fueron dichas con tanta expresividad de orgullo y cariño, que no le quedo duda de que Docko quiso mucho a su Padre.

-Cuando termines tus quehaceres, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre para ordenar tus cosas-le dijo, haciendo que Docko se sorprendiera una vez más y solo atinara a agradecer.

Luego Shión se puso a revisar algunos documentos, de seguro serían respecto a algún negocio, en tanto Docko se apresuraba por apurarse en sus tareas. No perdería esta oportunidad, así que mejor apurarse antes de que Shión cambiara de opinión.

La puerta fue tocada una vez más, siendo esta vez Arles, quien fuera a visitar a su socio. Cuando Docko lo vio, no le agrado nada. Era joven y atractivo, esa melena larga color gris era única en su tipo, pero su expresión y en especial sus ojos no le gustaron, porque parecía un animal a punto de cazar.

-¡Hola Shión! Vine a ver como estabas, ya que te perdiste todo el día de ayer-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¡Estuve ocupado!-respondió-¡Docko sírvenos una copa de vino !-ordeno y así lo hizo.

-Ummm, tu nuevo sirviente es muy tentador Shión-dijo Arles, mientras observaba como Docko salía de la sala después de haberles dejado sus respectivas bebidas

-Es solo mi distracción del viaje, ya lo sabes-dijo Shión algo disgustado, por la forma en que Arles miraba a SU sirviente

-Je, je, tranquilo. Se que es tu juguete-dijo mientras levantaba su copa y la bebía con gusto, pero internamente deseando probar a ese joven tan atractivo.

Shión también bebió de su copa, tratando de hacer desaparecer ese molesto malestar que se le había presentado de repente. De hecho Shión se había percatado de la belleza exótica que tenia su sirviente, pero en ningún momento, se le había ocurrido que alguien fuera a parte de él, dueño de este joven. Dueño pero de una forma diferente, de sus sueños, pensamientos y atenciones. Y esto definitivamente, lo hacia sentir así, más aun recordando la anterior escena con ese telegrafista.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche?-pregunto Arles dejando su copa vacía en la mesita de la sala

-¿Cual fiesta?-pregunto Shión

-Hoy festejaremos el cumpleaños de Sir Andrew, así que ni se te ocurra faltarte.

-Umm, de acuerdo. Si, me vendrá bien ir a una fiesta-respondió

-Genial-dijo Arles levantándose del sillón en el que se había sentado-Te espero a la 8:00 p.m.-y diciendo esto se fue.

-Si, una fiesta me vendrá bien-se dijo a si mismo, mientras veía la puerta por donde minutos antes había desaparecido Docko.

Esa noche Shión con ayuda de Docko, se vistió de etiqueta, o sea de esmoquin y se dirigió a la fiesta. Docko tendría el resto de la noche libre y él lo aprovecharía para descansar. Aunque la verdad le hubiera gustado más ir a visitar a su amigo Shyru, pero se entero que ese día estaría de turno, así que para no molestar se quedo en el camarote.

Se quito el incomodo uniforme, que debía usar mientras estuviera trabajando y como no tenia pijama, se acostó con tan solo un simple pantalón que usaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho.

Rato después cuando el sueño, poco a poco estaba llegando a él, fue interrumpido con el toque de la puerta, totalmente molesto Docko se levantó así como estaba y se dirigió a echar a quien fuera, para volver a dormir.

Pero no pudo lograr su objetivo porque era Arles, ataviado con un fino esmoquin quien había tocado la puerta.

-El señor Aries no esta. El ya se dirigió a la fiesta-dijo Docko, pensando que así se libraría más fácilmente de ese sujeto, pero en vez de eso Arles sonrió y se adentro a la habitación.

-¡Ya se que Shión no esta!-le dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón-¡Me encontré con él y como ambos cambiamos de opinión, decidimos ya no asistir a esa fiesta, lamentablemente para él no será tan fácil librarse de ella, ya que por ser tan importante, debe hacer acto de presencia! ¡Así que me dijo que me adelantara y lo esperara!

-Oh, en ese caso me retiro-dijo Docko con toda la intención de irse

-Espera, al menos deberías servirme una copa de vino ¿no crees?-dijo Arles

Docko suspiro con frustración, a pesar de que era su noche libre, debía por lo menos demostrar la buena costumbre de atender al invitado de su Patrón

-Si, señor. Ahora mismo lo traigo-respondió

-Mejor trae toda la botella, así será mejor-exclamo Arles

Docko hizo lo que le pidió y trajo toda la botella del fino y delicioso vino, junto a dos copas de cristal.

Arles tomo el vino y las sirvió en las dos copas, mientras le daba la espalda a Docko, quien ya deseaba irse de una buena vez a descansar.

-Tu nombre es Docko ¿cierto?-preguntaba Arles mientras servia las copas

-Si señor-respondió

-¿Alguna vez tomaste vino?

-No, nunca-respondió tímidamente Docko

Con una sonrisa, Arles le ofreció una copa, pero él no parecía confiado a probar la bebida

-¡Vamos! Solo es una copa. Shión nunca lo sabrá-le dijo con un guiño

Docko, aunque dudoso acepto la copa-Gracias señor Arles-le dijo

-Brindemos por...ti-le dijo mientras levantaba su copa, haciendo que Docko se sonrojara por la atención y se pusiera nervioso haciendo que se tomara todo el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe, ante la sonrisa triunfal de Arles.

Un momento después Docko se sintió mareado y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones

-¿Qué me sucede?-pregunto con la vista nublada

-Tranquilo, es solo el efecto del vino y...la droga-respondió Arles mientras se le acercaba

-¿Droga? ¿Por qué?-dijo mientras intentaba reaccionar

-¿Por qué? Simplemente porque te deseo y estoy seguro que si hubiera sido por las buenas nunca te hubiera disfrutado como lo haré ahora

Diciendo esto, Arles atrapo los castos labios de Docko en un beso lujurioso, mientras sentía como este trataba de evitarlo, pero sin resultados. Luego lo obligo a recostarse en el gran sillón en el que estaba, para luego pasar a acariciar su torso desnudo con descaro. Docko intentaba moverse, pero no lo conseguía. Ese desgraciado se estaba aprovechando de él y no podía detenerlo. Si no estuviera sometido por el poder de esa droga, Docko no dudaría en matarlo ahí mismo por atreverse a siquiera acercarse. Pero la realidad era otra, estaba a merced de ese maldito y se sentía tan indefenso, que cuando las caricias y los besos que le daba en su cuerpo se hicieron más exigentes y Arles le quito el pantalón y lo dejo en tan solo ropa interior, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, que luego fue acompañado de amargas lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos.

Solo una ropa lo protegía de algo que parecía ser imposible de detener, y Arles estaba a punto de quitar ese estorbo para conseguir su objetivo, haciendo que la desesperación de Docko fuera mas fuerte, plasmándose en su llanto.

Pero ese momento nunca llego, porque justo en ese momento alguien entro en el camarote, haciendo que Arles detuviera sus acciones. Docko trato de identificar a la persona que lo había salvado, porque las lágrimas que aun brotaban no se lo permitían. Cuando afino su vista, vio a Shión parado en la puerta mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia la escena ante sus ojos.

-¡Shion¡ ¡No te esperaba tan pronto!-dijo nervioso Arles, mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-¡¡Arles!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?!!-exclamo enojado Shión

-¡Oh, vamos Shión! ¡Si se trata de un pobre diablo! ¡No vale la pena que te preocupes por él! ¡Además tu me dijiste que era tu distracción y como somos amigos, pensé que no te importaría que lo probara!-respondió nervioso Arles

-¡¡Arles, de ahora en adelante considera nuestra sociedad terminada!! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!!-exclamo Shión con furia

-¡Pe..pero Shión si hemos sido socios durante años! ¡Además somos amigos!-dijo desesperadamente Arles

-¡¡Ya no más!! ¡¡Te quiero lejos de mí y en especial de Docko!! ¡¡Y te advierto que si intentas algo en mi contra, me asegurare de que todos sepan la clase de persona que eres y no descansare hasta dejarte en la calle!!-exclamo aun más enojado-¡¡Ahora lárgate, antes de que te haga arrestar y sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo!!

Arles sin saber que más hacer, salio del camarote, jamás pensó que Shión se pondría así. De hecho hubo ocasiones en las que habían compartido a sus amantes, pero ahora estaba desconcertado y sabía que tenia todas las que perder porque sin la sociedad con Shión sus empresas se vendrían abajo y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque la palabra de Shión valía más que la suya.

-¡Maldito Shión!-exclamo con rabia, pensando en alguna forma de vengarse.

En tanto Shión, se había acercado al lloroso Docko, lo examino con suma delicadeza, mientras le decía palabras consoladoras. Noto que Docko no podía moverse, seguramente por algún narcótico, también vio como su cuerpo presentaba algunos moretones por la fuerte presión que Arles había empleado en sus lujuriosas caricias.

Shión lo levanto con calma del sillón, notando al instante la tensión de los músculos, para pasar luego a un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Lo llevó al baño, en donde alisto un baño caliente y cuando estuvo listo lo sumergió en el agua esperando que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar. Poco a poco Docko fue recuperando movimiento pero no completamente, la droga debió haber sido muy potente. Sin embargo esto sirvió para aliviar un poco su cuerpo. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, Shión volvió a tomarlo en brazos, lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevo a su propia cama, en donde lo acostó, poniéndolo uno de sus propios piyamas.

Docko se daba perfecta cuenta de todo lo que Shión hacia y le estaba completamente agradecido. Pero los recuerdos estaban todavía presentes y por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de temblar. Shión lo noto y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo protectoramente.

-¡Tranquilo!-le decía-¡No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti!

Docko poco a poco dejo de temblar y se acurruco aun más en los brazos del que hace algunas horas todavía fuera considerado su enemigo.

-¡Gracias!-fue lo único que pronunció y Shión sonrió en respuesta. Fue así como abrazados los dos juntos pasaron esa noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII.-**

Docko despertó con pesadez, noto que estaba solo en la habitación, su cabeza le dolía y todavía sentía ese mareo, además que sentía como varias partes de su cuerpo estaban amoratadas. Todos los lugares que ese maldito había osado tocar. De repente se sintió asqueado, y comenzó a frotarse las partes en las que estaban los moretes para quitarse la sensación de suciedad que tenia, lastimándose aun más su cuerpo. Shión entro justo cuando Docko estaba haciendo esto, con una bandeja de comida.

-¡Ya basta Docko!-le ordeno, pero él no parecía escucharlo porque seguía en su tarea.

Shión puso la bandeja con la comida sobre una mesita de noche, luego se subió a la cama y sujeto las manos de Docko.

-¡He dicho basta!-exclamo enojado Shión

-¡No puedo! ¡Estoy sucio, sucio! ¡Debo quitarme esta suciedad!-decía Docko desesperadamente

-¡Tu no estas sucio!-dijo Shión mientras lo abrazaba-¡Tu eres, una de las personas más puras que he conocido!

-¿En serio?-preguntaba como un niño perdido

-Si, te lo aseguro-le respondió tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-No solo eres puro, sino también hermoso, muy hermoso.

Docko observo esas pupilas rosas mirarlo con tal sinceridad y cariño, que sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besó.

Shión no se esperaba esto. Era sin duda un beso torpe, demostrando la inexperiencia de Docko en estos asuntos, pero estaba cargado de tanto sentimiento, que Shión no dudo en corresponderlo. De este beso siguieron otros más, mucho más apasionados. Shión sintió que se estaba aprovechando y tomando fuerza se separo un poco de Docko, pero este al sentir la separación este último, comenzó a sollozar, porque lo sentía como un rechazo.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te doy asco! ¡Y por eso no me quieres!-exclamo con amargura Docko

-¡Eso no es verdad!-respondió Shión-¡Yo te quiero, pero siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti!

-¡Por favor! ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Borra de mi, esta sensación de mi cuerpo!-le suplico

-¿Estas seguro? ¡Después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás!-dijo Shión

Docko tomo mimosamente el cuello de Shión y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo! ¡HAZME EL AMOR! ¡Quiero que mi primera vez, sea con alguien de mi elección, alguien a quien deseo y quiero!-le suplico

Esa suplica por parte de Docko le crispó los nervios, sin poderse contener se aferró al cuerpo de Docko para besarlo apasionadamente. Verlo pedirle que le hiciera el amor con aquella carita de súplica, ofreciéndole aquella belleza exótica, que internamente había deseado, le excitó de sobremanera. Beso con especial cariño todos aquellos moretones, que a pesar de todo no podían opacar la belleza de esa piel bronceada

-Te quiero Shión-repetía entre besos

-Y yo a ti también Docko-le respondía de la misma manera apasionada.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

Ya era de noche. Ambos habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio, sin importarles que fuese de día. Shión fue el primero en despertar, se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y observo detenidamente a la persona que yacía dormida a su lado, entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban desnudos y su piel todavía ardía por la pasión de su cercanía.

El simple hecho de saberlo entre sus brazos lo llevaba al mejor de los rincones del cielo; simplemente no podía ni quería evitar sentir lo que ahora sentía por ese maravilloso ser, que se cruzo en su camino.

Al principio fue culpa, por querer jugar con él e indirectamente haber incitado a Arles a hacer lo que hizo. Luego fue pena, de ver a alguien tan orgulloso, indefenso como un niño y ahora, después de haber probado su piel, sus besos, y caricias y haber visto por completo su preciosa alma, supo que era algo mucho mayor. Ningún amante le había hecho sentir eso. ¡Necesita sentirlo así junto a su cuerpo! ¡No podía estar sin él, por todos los cielos!... ¡¡¡LO AMABA!! Supo que no podría vivir sin él, sin su presencia y cercanía, por lo que decidió que lo resolvería de inmediato.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama, para no despertarlo, aunque su separación le dolió.

Se vistió y dirigió a su escritorio, comenzando a redactar una carta, cuando la tuvo terminada, pensó mandar a un mensajero, pero prefirió hacerlo el mismo, así que se encamino al telégrafo, encontrando a Shyru.

-Quiero que mandes este mensaje inmediatamente-le dijo-Pero antes quiero que la revises

-Si señor-respondió Shyru, mientras leía la hoja de papel esperando que fuera un telegrama común, pero se asombro al ver que era todo lo contrario.

_Querido Padre:_

_Te alegrara saber que he encontrado al fin a la persona que quiero que comparta mi vida y sea quien me de los hijos que tu tanto deseas. Sin embargo debo informarte que esta persona no es de nuestra posición social, pero al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, es la única persona sincera que encontré en mi vida y la única que tuvo el poder de cautivar mi corazón. Espero que no te opongas a mi recién hallada felicidad y llegues a querer a Docko como lo deseo. _

_Tu hijo: Shión_

-¿Esto es en serio?-pregunto algo dudoso Shyru

-Si, lo es. Se que tu sientes algo por Docko y quería que lo supieras-dijo con un tono que reflejaba sus celos

-El es como un hermano para mi-respondió complacido- ¡Prométame que lo cuidara!

-Te lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su camarote. Antes de entrar, le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que le trajera dos cenas.

Al llegar a su habitación contemplo a su amor todavía dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios, luego se dirigió a su caja fuerte y extrajo una cajita bellamente tallada. Con eso en mano se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar ese rostro tan amado, retirando algunos mechones cafés de su frente, despertándolo de su sueño.

Docko en principio lo miro confundido, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido entre los dos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban el miedo por lo que ahora sucedería.

_-De seguro me echara, al fin yo solo era una distracción para él-_se decía así mismo. Pero Shión lo miraba con dulzura y comprendiendo su miedo, lo beso con amor.

-Te amo-le susurro, mientras sutilmente lo obligaba a sentarse-Quiero regalarte algo-le dijo enseñándole la cajita.

Docko lo tomo temblando y cuando lo abrió, lanzo un pequeño gritito de asombro. Era un anillo de oro macizo grabado con el símbolo de Aries

-Docko este anillo a pasado de generación en generación, en mi familia y solo se lo damos a las personas que queremos que pasen a ser parte de nuestra vida. Dime ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?-respondió con lagrimas de felicidad

-¡Hablo muy en serio! Quiero que seas mi esposo, te quiero a mi lado por siempre-dijo Shión con seriedad

Docko se lanzo a sus brazos, esos brazos que lo hacían sentir seguro y amado.

-¡Oh, Shión, si quiero, si quiero!-le respondió entre besos

-Mi amor no te arrepentirás, prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por verte feliz-dijo colocándole el anillo.

Lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por el sirviente que traía sus cenas. Shión se levanto y despidió al sirviente con una muy buena propina. Después juntos disfrutaron su cena, contándose sus planes para el futuro y luego volvieron a demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Pero esa misma noche sucedió algo extraño, fue como si el barco hubiera golpeado algo. Shión se levanto de la cama para averiguar que había sucedido, sonriendo al ver a su futuro esposo todavía dormido. Se vistió rápidamente y salió en pos de noticias, dirigiéndose directamente al telégrafo, encontrando a Shyru pálido y consternado.

-¿Que sucede Shyru?-pregunto

-¡Hemos chocado con un iceberg y nos estamos hundiendo!-respondió

_¡¿Como?!-dijo incrédulo Shión, porque se suponía que el Titanic era inundible

-El capitán nos encargo pedir ayuda, pero solo hemos podido contactar un solo barco y llegara demasiado tarde y lo peor es que no hay suficientes botes.

-¡Debo buscar inmediatamente a Docko!-exclamo Shión

-¡Hazlo! Mientras tanto yo seguiré pidiendo ayuda-dijo Shyru

Docko despertó esperando encontrar a su amor junto a él, pero al verse solo la duda lo asalto. Tal vez Shion solo había jugado con él, pero al ver el anillo en su mano, se tranquilizo. ¿Pero dónde esta él? Preocupado se vistió y salio a buscarlo. Encontrando a varias personas caminando de un lado a otro y se asusto. Sin pensarlo comenzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar.

Shión al regresar a su camarote, sintió miedo al encontrar la cama vacía. Docko no estaba ahí y pronto el pánico se desataría entre los pasajeros, al darse cuenta de la situación. Sin otra alternativa comenzó a buscarlo.

Los pasajeros de primera clase fueron los primeros en subir a los botes, Shión se negó rotundamente a subir en un bote sin Docko, así que continúo su búsqueda. Arles vio como se adentraba de nuevo y lo siguió. Shión no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Docko, después de revisar las habitaciones se aventuro en el gran comedor, hallándolo completamente vacío. Ya estaba por abandonar el lugar, cuando Arles le cerro el paso.

-¡Hazte a un lado Arles!-le exigió

Arles solo sonrió con malicia y sacó una pistola con la que le apunto sin titubear

-¡Arles que estas haciendo!-exclamo asustado

-Solo aprovecho la situación. Si tú mueres yo me quedare con las empresas, ya que nadie sabe que rompimos nuestra sociedad y lo mejor es que todos creerán que moriste en este naufragio.

-¡Recapacita Arles!

Arles rió con saña

-Lastima que las cosas terminaran así Shión. ¡Pero tú te lo buscaste!

Justo estaba por dispararle, cuando Docko lo empujo haciendo que cayera al piso. Molesto Arles disparo contra Docko.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Docko solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la bala, pero en su lugar sintió un toque calido de otro cuerpo. Abrió los ojos solo para ver como Shión caía después de haberle protegido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHION!!!!!!!!!!!-grito, mientras lo abrazaba llorando en el piso, notando como la sangre brotaba a raudales.

-Es..estas bien?-pregunto con dificultad Shión

-¡Oh, Shión, no te mueras! ¡Sin ti no podría vivir!-le decía mientras lo besaba

-¡Pero que linda escena!-exclamo sarcástico Arles-¡Con razón te molestaste! ¡Prefieres a ese pobre diablo que a mi, que he sido tu compañero y amigo por años! ¡Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de que se vayan juntos al infierno!-dijo apuntándoles

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees!-grito Shyru, golpeándolo con una silla y dejándolo inconciente. Luego corrió hasta ellos.

-¡¡Shión reacciona!! ¡¡No me dejes solo!!-suplicaba Docko

-Debes irte, antes de que los botes se llenen-le dijo

-¡¡No, no me iré sin ti!!

-Debes hacerlo!-le dijo acariciando su rostro, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban-¡Te amo!-dijo con su ultimo suspiro y murió.

-¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!-grito desconsolado Docko, aferrándose a su cuerpo-¡¡¡¡¡¡No me dejes!!!!

Shyru se acerco con calma a su amigo y a duras penas lo separo de su cuerpo, lo zarandeo para que reaccionara.

-¡Docko, escúchame debemos irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Por favor cumple la última voluntad de Shión!.

Docko comprendió las palabras y dando un último beso se despidió del amor de su vida, comprobando que todavía tenían calor.

-¡¡Te amo!! ¡¡Siempre te amare!!-le dijo y se dejo llevar por Shyru, mientras veía como se alejaba de su único amor. Camino como si fuera un zombi, sintió que lo subían a un bote y de ahí todo se volvió oscuro.

Despertó en la habitación de un hospital, había estado inconsciente por varios días. Comenzó a llorar amargamente al recordar lo sucedido. Había perdido a Shión y su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. De pronto sintió como una mano amiga se ponía en su hombro, al voltear encontró a Shyru que lo veía con tristeza y se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

-¡¡Quiero morir!!-exclamaba angustiado-¡¡Quiero irme junto a Shión!!

-¡¡Deja de decir tonterías!!-le reprocho Shyru-¡Debes pensar en tu hijo!

-¿Hijo?-repitió con un hilo de voz

-Si, tu hijo. Los doctores que te examinaron dicen que estas embarazado. ¡Debes ser fuerte por él!

-Un hijo, el hijo de Shión-dijo con alegría y tristeza a la vez-¡Nuestro hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo Shión!

-Si, mi nieto-dijo otra voz, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Se trataba de un señor idéntico a Shión, con mayor edad y con un aura de sabiduría rodeándolo.

-Docko. Este señor es el Padre de Shión-le presento Shyru

-Dime muchacho ¿Quien te dio ese anillo?-pregunto el anciano

-Me lo dio Shión-respondió

-¿Y sabes lo que significa? Significa que mi hijo te eligió para ser parte de nuestra familia. Soy un anciano Docko y Shión era todo lo que tenía. Pero ahora no me siento solo. Quiero que vengas conmigo, para darte tu lugar como el esposo de mi hijo y darle a mi nieto la herencia que le corresponde.

Docko siguió llorando y se abrazo al anciano que también sufría por la perdida de Shión. Ambos compartían la pena y también la alegría de saber que entre los dos verían crecer a su hijo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX.- **

-!Abuelito, ven rápido. Mira esos pájaros!-gritaba el niño pelirrojo

-¡Kiki, ya deja de molestar a tu abuelito Docko!-decía Mu, mientras abrazaba a su esposo Camus

-¡Tiene razón hijo, debes ser más respetuoso en los cementerios!-repetía Camus

-Si papá-respondió el niño algo apenado

-ja, ja. No te preocupes hijo-respondió el anciano Docko (mas bonito que en la serie)-¿Kiki porque no vas a jugar con el juguete que te mando tu tío Shyru?

-¡Ahh, si mi juguete! ¡Se me había olvidado!-dijo alegremente Kiki. Mientras entraba dentro de la lujosa limosina

-Dime Camus ¿Cómo van los negocios en los Cinco Picos?-pregunto Docko, mientras caminaban

-Van muy bien, fue una gran idea poner una fábrica de medicina. Ese lugar cuenta con una gran variedad de plantas medicinales y el lugar entero ha prosperado gracias a la gran producción de cultivos-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

A Docko le agradaba el marido de su hijo Mu, que fue criado con amor por parte suya y de su abuelo, el cual llego a quererlo como otro hijo, dándole toda su confianza en el manejo de sus negocios y en especial en la crianza de su adorado nieto.

Fue muy triste la muerte del buen anciano, pero él estaba feliz, porque había tenido la dicha de ver crecer a su nieto y ahora se reuniría con su hijo Shión.

Shión, ese nombre aún lo hacia perderse en el recuerdo y en su amor. Nunca volvió a enamorarse de nadie, se consagro solo a su hijo Mu, fruto de su amor.

Ahora Docko, contemplaba feliz a su propio nieto y veía dichoso la felicidad de Mu.

Al fin llegaron al lugar buscado, ahí se encontraban dos tumbas una de Shión y otra de su Padre. Mu, puso las flores que habían llevado con gran respeto y cariño. Después de hacer una oración, decidieron dejar solo un momento a Docko, para que pudiera hablar con confianza a su amado esposo.

-Mi querido Shión-decía de frente de la tumba de Shión-Nuestro hijo Mu esta felizmente casado y nuestro nieto Kiki crece con mucho amor rodeándole. Ahora me siento tranquilo y creo que ya es hora de que nos reunamos tú y yo. Por favor espérame hasta que ese momento llegue. Y no olvides que te amo y siempre te amare.

Diciendo esto Docko se alejo con pasos lentos de la tumba, donde lo esperaba su familia, siendo observado por un sonriente joven de cabello verde y ojos rosas.

-¡Yo también te amo Docko y te esperare con ansias para poder estar contigo para siempre!

**FIN**

^_^ Me da mucha alegría haber podido terminar con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y si se preguntan porque puse a mi querido primito Camus como esposo de Mu, fue porque creo que es el más bello pelirrojo que existe y era perfecto para ser el Papá de Kiki. Gracias por leer la historia. No olviden leer mis x-over de Harry Potter y Saint Seiya.


End file.
